The present invention relates to a connector provided with a body of nonconducting material, a first group of contact areas provided on the body, a second group of contact areas provided on the body and a group of electrical conductors for electrically connecting each of the contact areas of the first group to at least one contact area of the second group.
At present, an increasing number of mobile electronic devices is coming onto the market. An example thereof relates to mobile telephones. These devices are often provided with a slot-type cavity into which a chip card having standard dimensions has to be inserted. Electronic "money" can, for example, be stored on such a chip card. Such a chip card may also be provided with a personal identification number (PIN) to check the identification of the user of the device.
Such devices are usually provided with a chargeable battery. In order to charge the battery, the device therefore has to be provided with a connector which is accessible from the outside of the device for supplying electrical energy for recharging the battery. Known connectors are so easily accessible that they can be destroyed either by collision with sharp objects or deliberately with simple tools or the like.